


三五九，三五九

by AndMereOblivion



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndMereOblivion/pseuds/AndMereOblivion
Summary: 三五九叛变组现代AU，不太阳间。有银菊提及
Kudos: 2





	三五九，三五九

此时是下午四点十一分，空气像他们栖身的废弃建筑一样潮湿、压抑且破损。灰白的云以一种令人反胃的姿态缓缓翻卷，天气看上去像是快下雨了。目前双方陷入了某种微妙的停战状态，但时间不会持续太长。这栋危楼还未被摧毁的唯一原因是，最高层命令直到准备及安置工作完成——亦即四点半以前，不允许使用爆破器材。

名为瀞灵廷的组织不会宽恕任何一个反叛者。山本元柳斋重国动了怒，下令无论如何要把三位叛逃的小队队长带回瀞灵廷由他亲自处置，即便带回的是面目全非的尸体也一样。其隐藏含义为：为抓捕蓝染惣右介及其两名同党，可以不惜一切代价，采取一切手段。活要见人，死要见尸。

这对三个叛离者来讲无疑不是什么好事，不过已经无关紧要。换言之，以现在的处境，即使瀞灵廷放任不管，他们余下的生命也不会比十九分钟长多少。瀞灵廷与虚夜宫漫长的交战以十三支小队的胜利告终。不必说，据前线通讯员松本乱菊发回的消息，蓝染惣右介和市丸银还于不久前进行了一场可谓殊死而原因不明的搏斗，结果自然两败俱伤，都堪堪剩下半条命。

她说这句话的时候声音略微抖动，然而态度坚定，像风里燃烧的火。

听见此事，第三小队副队长吉良伊鹤和第五小队副队长雏森桃几不可闻地发出一声叹息，而第九小队副队长桧佐木修兵仍然拿着他的剑保持沉默。两小时前他亲手划伤了自己前队长的眼睛和喉咙，伤口深度足够让东仙要的人生长度急速缩短。东仙原来身在第九小队时就不仅仅依靠视觉战斗，但他先前距离此时的彻底失明尚有一段距离。

综上，瀞灵廷认为敌方基本已无战斗力，因而未派遣小队成员近距离监视，只隔着直升机的玻璃，远远等待着四点三十分的到来。

此时是下午四点十四分，第五层楼弥漫着血和血带来的死亡气息。三个人的白色西装上浸透了自己和他人的血液，衣角干涸剥落的固体呈现某种不详的深红。蓝染惣右介坐在一把椅子上，一言不发，平时梳上去的头发散落在额前，脸上还沾着血。市丸银斜靠在另一把椅子的椅背，呼吸深深浅浅，伤势看上去比蓝染重一些。东仙要站在一块还算干净的、离墙不远的空地，倚着一根断裂的支撑柱点燃了一支烟。

在一片长久的寂静中市丸银开口，他本来白皙的指节现在沾满了鲜血和灰尘：给我一根。

你不抽烟，市丸。

给我一根。银坚持说。他从坐着的那把破椅子上起身，有些步伐不稳地走来，与东仙一同站在久无人至的地面上，面朝因荒废数年的墙壁颓然掉落而产生的大洞。

……给。自己拿，现在我看不见你在什么地方。

如今死到临头，再与眼前的白发年轻人斗嘴就显得毫无意义。东仙抽出仅剩的一根烟，等银拿走后，为对方划了火柴——他现在倒真切地后悔没带上打火机的燃料了。因缺失燃烧原料，那个精巧的金属制品早被他扔在了一旁。

谢谢啦，Ka、na、me。顺便一提，其实我就在你边上——虽然是刚刚才在的。

先前的伤痕横贯胸口，银仍然笑了出来，眼睛眯成一条缝，表情似一只骄傲的狐狸。

我几时同意你当着我的面叫我名字了……也罢。

那根火柴很快灭掉，市丸银的脸被一缕白烟模糊。东仙随手将火柴梗在柱子上拖出一道黑色轨迹，他的烟被冷落太久，火星不断灼尽烟草，落下一截烟灰，擦着他的袖口砸在地上。

那，要现在在想什么？

银并没有在抽烟，只让它在手指间慢慢烧着。对他而言，蓝染在仅仅几个小时前还在与他拿着刀互砍，因此比起此时持续保持沉默的领导者，东仙勉强能算作更为理想的聊天对象。虽然也称不上太理想，他腹诽，但蓝染被逼上绝路离死不远，他的人生目标实现一半，所以他心情甚至称得上不错，也就容忍了这些许的不理想。

而东仙要没料到银会问这种问题，他的思路停顿了一秒。诚然市丸银不是那种需要他教导的后辈——念及此，他脑中极短暂地闪过他曾经副队长的面影，但他并没有胡编出一个答案的打算。也许无可避免而近在咫尺的死亡让他惯有的严肃变得柔和了一些。必须说，他现在想到很多东西。他从他纷乱的思绪里挑出了一件不很重要但确实让他有些在意的事。

此时是下午四点十七分，东仙要回答：我在想，我们死前吃的最后一样东西是冷水泡面，而且是在二十四小时前，未免太不健康——虽然我们没剩多少时间了。

同样，市丸银没料到这种答案。他本来觉得自己得到的答案更可能是“我没在想什么”，或是“这与你无关”。很长一段时间——或是说三十秒，他没出声，只静静地呼吸深秋那给肺叶镀上一层薄霜的空气。然后他望向对方，东仙的脸上有两道因眼部的伤口而产生的血迹，在两颊一路延伸，看上去像是深红色的泪痕。

银舔了舔溅上血液的嘴角，他的声音因缺水而显得如同在一地沙砾中滚过：你知道吗，在伤成这样的情况下，你这么说好像有点儿吓人。嘛，不过也是呢——我已经很久没有吃过柿饼了。

又是一阵沉默。市丸银抬起头，无意中拉扯到身上的伤口，却没有一点反应。他对疼痛已经麻木。这座城市从来缺乏安定，与他从小相依的松本乱菊在他十二岁那一年卷入某次暴乱，差点丢了性命。他尾随造成她伤痕的人，寻到幕后主使的脸与姓名，随后毫不犹豫地杀死了那个蓝染的手下。从此他的一切行动，只是为了让蓝染与死亡和对死亡的恐惧见面。他决心亲手杀他，亲手让他垂死而无力挣扎。他也知道站在他身边的人是为了复仇与某些更伟大的目标而忠诚地执行蓝染的每一条指令。他们并不畏惧自身的死亡。

他们都深知死其实是生者的苦难，但没有人会为此停下步伐。

还有呢？

……我这件衬衫算是彻底毁了。东仙颇为惋惜地抚过衣领上的一片暗红。

我想也是。你的副队长下手可真狠。

市丸。

此时是下午四点十九分，东仙略带警告意味地从喉咙里压出几个音节，宣告这个话题就此结束。之后，另有一个声音响起，带着一贯的低沉、柔和以及威严，还加上平日难得一见的疲倦：银。

下午好，蓝染队长。你一定没料到，事情会发展成现在这样。

蓝染举起一只手试图梳理他的头发，但很快放弃了这收效甚微的举动。他走过来，站在两人之间。他额前的碎发被秋天的风吹得微微右偏，拂过一只棕褐色的眼睛。他像是打定主意要在生命的最后十一分钟里抽出一分钟来感受大气环流。风的悲鸣盖过了他们的呼吸声，市丸银觉得过了半个世纪，自己才再次听见了蓝染的声音。

我料到过。蓝染坦言。我从一开始就知道你的意图，但我对你如何取我性命很感兴趣。我唯一未曾料想的是，瀞灵廷会为铲除我们而如此不择手段。他们几乎把虚夜宫及其周边夷为平地——虽然严格来说，虚夜宫是地下基地。就结果来看，他们显然达到了将我们逼上绝路的目的。

那都不重要啦，我也达到了目的。已经够了。

银很是简短地接过蓝染的话。他眼中闪烁一缕微弱的光芒，像夜里的萤火。天空灰暗，房间灰暗，他露草色的双眼依然亮且美丽。

不。蓝染惣右介平静地说。你的目的不只是让我丧命。说起来奇怪，我若拥有不死性，或许会比现在更恐惧死亡与失败。但我目前是个还有不到十分钟可活的人类，人类固有的诸多缺陷让我不得不将死亡搁置于其他需要超越的事物之下。

他最后半开玩笑地总结：我计划的终点不是长生不老。

是啊，因为你计划的终点就是现在了。我们都会死在这里，不过这对谁来说，都不是什么大不了的事情。

蓝染惣右介轻轻笑了一声，默许了市丸银话里混杂的一丝冒犯和嘲讽。他的站姿像其他任何时候一样高贵而挺拔，尽管贯穿腹部的伤口不断渗出鲜血，他也没有继续坐下的想法。他从瀞灵廷声势浩大且一去永不回地叛变，谋划让一整个组织归他麾下的计策，然后被打败，被压倒在空洞回响的死面前。但这个人是无法被折断的——这就是为何瀞灵廷决定，至少要彻底摧毁他的一切。

此时是下午四点二十三分，蓝染用一种不容置疑的语气说：银，最终还是我赢了。

市丸银不发一言，别过脸去。蓝染看不清他的表情，于是他转向另一位部下，开口：要。

在，蓝染大人。

你在想什么？

东仙要在十分钟内第二次听到这句话，这使他产生一种奇异的时间倒错感，但他还是默默接受了他同事和上司一致的问题。这一次他无保留地回答：我在想，人类需要恐惧之物非常多，但所幸我并不怕死——至少是有尊严的死。

他的人生从很早的时候就由于友人的死而彻底偏离原有的轨迹。在由十三支小队构成的组织中，他的过去无时无刻不在他心脏中结晶出锋利的刀刃。尖锐的痛苦会在某些最为不经意的时刻吞没他一向坚定冷峻的理智，让他渐渐对此习以为常，并与之一同走向被他认定为他自己必然结局的、非正常方式的死亡。

嘿。银插进他们持续时间不长的对话。这跟你刚才对我说的不一样。

那确实也是我在想的东西。东仙语调毫无波澜地解释。

好吧，那确实是你会想的东西。银不太情愿地表示了肯定。毕竟你是我们三个中关注菜谱的那个。

东仙没再说话。他的手移至腰间，抽出了自己的枪。然后他转身，枪口对准太阳穴，身体背对越积越厚的云层，越发潮湿的风，和逐渐迫近的下午四点三十。他深吸一口气——他在这世间的最后一次呼吸。

再见。

他说。同时，他被黑色皮革覆盖的手指扣下了扳机

剩下的两人注视着他从五层楼的高度坠落。片刻后，银说：他这么做的时候真的有点儿吓人。

此时是下午四点二十六分，在一种短暂却真实、宛如某种怀念的空白之后，蓝染惣右介半是叹息半是感慨地出声：对要而言，这或许是人生终点最好的表现形式之一。

他大概是因为无法容忍自己死在对面的人手里。但说实话，我无所谓。

市丸银指的是仍与他们对峙的直升机。飞行器不断发出声响，以维持它们悬停在空中的姿态。审判即将下达。审判，或是阴谋和罪恶，这完全无关紧要。今天只是个与往日毫无区别的普通日子，冷寂阴沉的色调仍是一切的基石。银突然想起松本乱菊。他一直在想她。他抬头看，似乎在直升机玻璃微弱的反光里看见对方的脸。

不要哭。他闭起眼睛想。他眼前弥漫开浓郁的金，好似乱菊的卷发。他伸手想要触碰，只被带着冷意的空气阻隔。

我不会再让你哭泣。

市丸银几乎对一切都无所谓。他无所谓生活质量，无所谓身份等级，无所谓这世上除了松本乱菊之外其余任何人的性命。乱菊是个例外，他真正在意的人，他所有的绝情在内心折射成的深情。

他轻轻叹了口气，睁开眼睛，低头看了看表。

已经四点二十九分五十五秒啦，蓝染队长。你说是你赢了，不过我反对。

好。蓝染惣右介再一次平静地说。地面已经开始断裂，他眼前因失血而逐渐模糊。他缓缓眯起眼睛，张开双臂，仍然笑得自信、居高临下、耀眼无比。

此时是四点三十分。随着震耳欲聋的轰鸣声，人们眼前兀然现出一片爆破产生的光，炽热明亮，宛如在这旷日持久的阴天中，升起了格格不入的太阳。

END


End file.
